I Know There's Something More Inside
by ShininStarzz
Summary: Andy Biersack is a Toy. It's not a bad life, he's able to continue his schooling, he basically just a sex slave to his Master, which he doesn't mind. He still gets beaten for being a 'weird emo faggot', which he's able to easily hide from his Master, but one day he gets beaten so much he has to tell him. Full Summary Inside. Andley Dom/Fertile.
1. Be My Dearly Departed

**I Know There's Something More Inside**

**_Andy Biersack is a Toy. It's not a bad life, he's able to continue his schooling, he basically just a sex slave to his Master, which he doesn't mind. He still gets beaten for being a 'weird emo faggot', which he's able to easily hide from his Master, but one day he gets beaten so much he has to tell him. Andy likes his relationship with his Master, he can tell him anything and everything. Well, except that he's in love with him.  
What Andy doesn't realise, is that his Master, infamous Dom Ashley Purdy, loves him too. And when Andy gets put in hospital, Ashley can't hide his feelings any longer..._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Andy, Ashley, BVB, or any other famous person who might appear.**

**Copyright ShininStarzz | 2013 (originally posted on my Mibba account, FallenCreature, before the beginning of the new year.)**

**This will be a Dom/Fertile story. The Dom/Fertile idea belongs to dandygrrrl (Mibba) who has stated she's okay with people using her idea, so don't report me!**

**Title credit Sweet Blasphemy by Black Veil Brides**

**This is my first Dom/Fertile story :)  
**

**Rating: M  
**

* * *

**So I started this about a month ago, and I didn't post on here initially 'cause I didn't think anyone would be interested. Anyways, enjoy!**

**-Kat xo**

* * *

_**Be My Dearly Departed**_

_-Andy-_

My alarm blared and I sat up yawning. 5:45 a.m., school didn't start 'til half eight. I went and showered quickly, drying my hair - I wouldn't straighten it unless my Master said I could.  
I was a Toy, my Master was the infamous Dom Ashley Purdy. I was his sex slave.  
It wasn't a bad life really, I was treated way better than all the other Toys, but that was because the idea of using another being as a sex slave repulsed Ashley's parents, and therefore him. He found me lying in my own blood, beaten to a pulp by my old master.  
He took me in, despite me being a lowly _Toy_ - unworthy of his help and affection. In return for his kindness: giving me food, clothes, a proper bed to sleep on, I offered my services as a Toy and that's how he became my Master. Unlike most Toys, thanks to Ashley I was able to continue my education, and unlike the other Toys, I don't wear a dog collar - I have a metal wristband instead, which- of course- I'm fine with. Anything for my Master...  
The Dom's and Fertile's accept me, despite me being a Toy. I think most of them are scared of what my Master would do if they hurt me.  
It's the humans who give me shit.  
As a Toy, I'm supposed to be lower than them, but seeing as though I have Ashley as a Master, it pretty much gives me the same status as a Fertile, despite the fact I'm not one. The jocks hate it, they still beat me up, like they always did when I was still human. I can hide it from my Master very well.  
I dressed in my 'Toy outfit' - black lacey thong and a black see-through negligee - my Master's favourite. I slipped on my black pumps and padded to my Master's bedroom.  
I liked my Master's bedroom - black walls, posters, King-sized bed with black covers and black pillows, a couple shelves filled with various books, films, CDs, and a couple notebooks. He had a desk scattered with papers and books, pens, his laptop laying under a _huge_ pile of school stuff. His CD player sat on his desk, his TV opposite his bed.  
The house was actually his parents and they treated me well too. His parents knew I liked him. _Liked_ him, liked him. More like _loved_ him. They were okay with it, they kept telling me one day things would work out they way I wanted, but it can't ever happen.  
I'm a _Toy,_ Ashley is my _Master._  
That's all we'll ever be to the other.  
"Master." I whispered, looking at the clock on his bedside table. 6:20 a.m.  
"Master." I shook him gently. "Time to wake up."  
He groaned and rolled over.  
"Do I have to fetch your mother?"  
He groaned again, opening his eyes. He sat up, the covers falling off of him, revealing his naked chest and his OUTLAW tattoo, which I love.  
"Morning Master."  
He smiled at me. "Morning. Come and sit with me, Andy."  
I blushed, sitting down on the floor next to him.  
"I meant in the bed, Andy."  
"Oh." I said.  
I got up and sat on the bed, smoothing out my negligee.  
"Well someone dressed all pretty for me, didn't they?"  
I blushed again. "Yes, Master."  
"Andy," he sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ashley?"  
"I'm sorry Mast- Ashley..." I whimpered. He was mad with me now, I didn't want him to be mad. I was a good Toy, I did what my Master wanted, I didn't want him to be mad with me. I was shaking furiously. _He's going to hit me, he's going to hit me._  
I felt his arms go around me and I whimpered. He pulled me on his lap.  
"Hey... Hey, hey, shh... Shh... Don't cry, Andy. It's okay, I'm not going to hit you."  
"B-but you're mad at me!" I cried.  
"I'm not mad at you Andy. A little annoyed with you, maybe. But not mad, and I'm certainly _not_ going to hit you."  
He rocked me gently, singing softly.  
_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

"Andy?"  
"Yeah, M-Ashley?"  
"How about we skip school and have a lazy day?"  
I looked at him confused. "Why do you want to spend time with me?"  
"I like spending time with you, you're sweet, funny, and lovely to be around."  
"But I'm a Toy," I whispered.  
"I don't care." He said.  
He laid me down on the bed, leaning over me. "There's something special about you, Andy. You're different from all the other Toys, I've never once felt like you were my property, I..." He sighed. "You're a good kid, Andy. I like spending time with you, you're my friend, right?"  
"Your... Friend?" I asked confused. "But your my Master. My owner. I don't understand..."  
He sighed. "I'm not your Master."  
My eyes widened. "No! No, please! If you're not my Master I have nothing, I'll get given to someone else and I like it here, _please!_"  
"Andy, breathe." He said. "All I meant was that I don't want you to think of me as your Master, okay? You're my friend, sweetie. You're not my property, okay?"  
"Okay..."  
"So, how 'bout that lazy day?"  
"Okay."  
For the rest of the day, we curled up watching movies. My head was exploding with questions and I was so confused as to why Ashley was being so kind to me. He hadn't even asked me for sex, and he normally does - at least once a day.  
I didn't understand, but I knew one thing. Something I'd known for a long time.  
_I was in love with my Master..._

* * *

**Title Credit:_ Dearly Departed _by Young Guns  
Lyrics used:_ How To Save A Life _by The Fray_  
_**


	2. Why Are You The One I Love?

**I Know There's Something More Inside**

* * *

_**Why Are You The One I Love?**_

_-Andy-_

"Andy!"  
"Huh?" I blinked, rubbing my eyes.  
"You overslept. Be thankful we have English together. Go and shower."  
"Mmm, okay." I yawned.  
I stumbled into my en suite, still half asleep. I undressed and got in, turning the shower on and letting the hot water flow over my tired body.  
I grabbed the shampoo and starting singing softly.

_When all is said and done  
Where will you be  
You'll be staring right back  
Right back at me  
Never, never talk back to me  
Quiver at the sound  
That we scream._

_Never been a fan of goodbyes_  
_You know that_  
_I'd rather leave you here to die_  
_You know that._

_And when you say my name_  
_You get the best of me_  
_I feel, I can feel._

_You're bitter_  
_You can't get over me_  
_Deliver_  
_Her body back to sea._

_Won't let you be the death of me_  
_You know that before it's over you will see_  
_The waves crash._

_And when you say my name_  
_You get the best of me_  
_I feel, I can feel_  
_You won't be leaving anytime soon_  
_You're sewn into my veins_  
_I'm left with all the memories_  
_Behind the broken frames._

"Sounding good Andy!" My Mas- _Ashley_ yelled.  
I blushed. Why does he have to have this effect on me? Why do I have to be head over heels in love with him?  
"Thanks!" I yelled back, trying not to cry.  
"Andy?" He knocked softly. "You okay, sweetie?"  
"Y-yeah."  
He opened the door and I stuck my head under the flow of water so he wouldn't see my tears.  
Next thing I knew, his arms were wrapped around my waist and he was sucking on my neck softly.  
"Mm, you know we never had any fun yesterday."  
I moaned softly as I felt his erection press up against me. "W-well why d-don't we h-have s-some fun n-now?"  
"Hmm, I think we should." He kissed my neck softly, before digging his fangs into me.  
I whimpered as he fang-fucked me. "Ashley... P-please..."  
I moaned as I felt two fingers enter me. "A-Ashley."  
"Mm, you want me?" He whispered, sucking my neck again.  
"Please..." I whimpered. _"Ah!"_  
He thrusted into me and rocked his hips, trying to find my spot. I leant back against his chest, my legs growing weak.  
Ashley turned me around and pressed me against the wall, and pressed his lips to mine. My heart fluttered as I kissed back, wrapping my legs around his waist.  
Ashley didn't kiss me all that often, but when he did - pure _Heaven._  
He thrusted harder at hit my spot. I screamed in pleasure as he continued to thrust, always hitting my prostate. The rhythm was incessant, in, out, in, out, but _God_ it felt good.  
"Fuck..." Ashley bit my neck. "I'm close."  
"M-me t-too." I whispered.  
"Come for me." Ashley fang-fucked me.  
I whimpered and came, before Ashley thrusted even harder and came inside of me.  
_"Oh..."_  
Ashley smirked before pulling out of me. "Hurry up, we have school."  
_He's going to be the death of me._

* * *

**Lyrics are from ****_Broken Frames_**** by Eyes Set To Kill **


	3. Wash Off The Dirt and Start Thinking Str

**I Know There's Something More Inside**

* * *

_**Wash Off The Dirt and Start Thinking Straight**_

_-Ashley-_

"Andy! Are you ready yet?"  
"I'm coming!" he yelled back at me.  
I sighed.  
"Ashley?"  
"Yeah, Momma?"  
"When are you gonna tell him?"  
"Tell who what?" I asked, confused.  
"Tell Andy you like him more than a friend or a slave, or whatever your relationship _is_ with him."  
"I d-don't like him, Momma. D-don't be silly!"  
"Ashley, sweetheart, I know you like him."  
"Okay, I do, but-"  
She cut me off by whispering six words I never thought I'd hear. "I know he likes you too."  
"W-what?"  
Just then Andy stumbled through the door, limbs flying everywhere. I caught him before he fell to the floor.  
"Be careful there, kid." I chuckled, helping him up.  
"T-thank you, Ashley." Andy said quietly.  
I saw a hint of a blush on those porcelain cheeks. Is it true? Does this beautiful creature really like me as much as I adore him?

_**~Le Time Lapse~**_

I was sat in my torture class, bored as hell when there was a knock on the door. It opened and in walked Lynne. Lynne was a human, but one of the ones I didn't want to kill. Mainly 'cause she kept to herself and didn't get on any of us vamp's nerves. She was never rude to a Dom and never took the piss out of a Fertile.  
We were _almost_ friends.  
Alex, or Mr Gaskarth as most knew him, frowned at her. "What do you want?"  
"Mrs Davidson wanted me to get Ashley."  
Mrs Davidson was Andy's chemistry teacher. _Fuck, has something happened to Andy?!_  
"Lynne, why does she want me."  
"They're taking Andy to hospital."  
_"WHAT?!"_ I shrieked.  
She winced. "E-everyone knows how you treat him like a f-Fertile, s-so they're t-taking him to hospital. W-we were having a lecture and j-Jonas started being a dick. Andy retorted and next thing we know h-he's on the floor, b-barely breathing and b-bleeding." She stuttered.  
I grabbed my stuff and literally ran to the classroom where my Andy got hurt.  
The dick who'd hurt him, Jonas Jones (idiotic name), was still there.  
"You think it's okay to hurt Andy?"  
"Dude he's a _Toy_."  
I growled. "Don't you get it? I treat him like a Fertile! I act as if he's a Fertile, don't you understand? That's who I want him to be. _My_ Fertile, I want him to be my _**Fertile!**_"  
I grabbed his throat and flung him across the room.  
"I love him! And you might have killed him!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.  
I didn't care if I was supposed to be a big, bad Dom. The love of my life was possibly dying and he didn't even know I loved him.  
I grabbed Jonas' head and glared straight into his worthless face. "I hate you."  
I snapped his neck, dumping the corpse on the floor.

_**~Le Time Lapse~**_

I was sat in the hospital, sobbing into my Momma's chest.  
"W-what if he doesn't wake up?"  
"Ashley..." Momma rubbed my back. "He will."  
"He's gonna be okay, Ash." Dad said.  
I just sobbed. _Andy, please be okay!_

* * *

**Title credit goes to ****_Dive_** **by Daniel Dobbs**  
**This guy is seriously underrated, so please check him out? For me? :)**


	4. Give You My Superluv

**I Know There's Something More Inside**

* * *

_**Give You My Superluv**_

_-Ashley-_

"A-Ashley Purdy?"  
I looked at the human nurse who stuttered out my name. "What?"  
"A-Andrew's doing okay. H-he's awake and w-wants to s-see you."  
_Andy's awake?_ My heart soared. I ran into the room where Andy was.  
He looked really ill, poor thing. "Ash... Ley." He wheezed.  
I sat by him and ran my hands through his hair. "Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"  
"I don't- Ashley why... Am I... Here?"  
"Jonas hit you and made you crack your head open."  
"Oh."  
"I killed him."  
"Oh?" Andy smiled at me. "Thanks."  
"It's no problem, sweetie." I smiled at him.  
_It's now or never._  
I pressed my lips to his, cupping his face in my hands.  
"Ashley!" He pulled away. "What-?"  
"Andy..." I breathed. "Andy, I love you."  
"W-what?" He looked at me, tears in his eyes. "D-don't l-lie to me!"  
"I'm not lying to you, baby. I love you."  
Andy's bottom lip starting quivering and tears began to fall. "I love y-you too..."  
I pressed my lips to his, moaning softly. My stomach was doing blackflips and my heart beated furiously.  
"I love you so much, baby."  
"I love you too, Ashley."  
I kissed him softly, wiping away his tears with my thumb.  
"Shh," I cooed. "It's okay my little Fertile. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, do you hear me? I love you sweetie."

_-Andy-_

_Fertile._  
That's how Ashley saw me - a Fertile. **_His_** Fertile.  
I fiddled with my wristband, trying to claw the metal off my skin. I didn't want it on me anymore. It was a mark of slavery and I wasn't a slave! Yes, I belong to Ashley, but I'm his Fertile, despite me not actually being one.  
"Andy, honey, stop. You're gonna hurt yourself." Ashley took my left hand and moved it away from my right.  
"Take it off Ashley. P-please take it off!" I sobbed.  
"Hey, shh..." Ashley unclapsed the wristband and threw it into the bin. "There, baby, it's gone. You're free."  
I leant up and kissed him, the butterflies in my stomach flapping their dainty wings frantically.  
"You're so beautiful." He whispered, stroking my hair.  
I blushed. "I love you, Ashley."  
"I love you too." Ashley smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you, my little Fertile."  
I want to be his, properly, but I don't know how that would happen.  
_Is it even possible for a Toy to become a Fertile?_

* * *

**Title credit to ****_Superluv_**** by Shane Dawson :3 **


	5. I Wantchya Body On Me

**I Know There's Something More Inside**

* * *

_**I Wantchya Body On Me**_

_-Andy-_

I was getting released today. Ashley had been nothing but sweet to me since he'd told me he loved me. It was nice to have a mate.  
Even if it wasn't official yet.  
"Ashy?" I said, grabbing my Dom's hand.  
"Yeah, baby?"  
"I love you."  
He smiled at me. "I love you too, Andy." He kissed my forehead.  
I giggled, blushing a little.  
"Ready to get out of here, babe?"  
I nodded. "Yeah."

_**~Time Lapse~**_

When we got back, Ashley instantly dragged me into the kitchen and began sucking on my neck.  
I moaned, softly. "We gonna f-fuck in here?"  
"Yeah." Ashley bit my neck, lapping at my blood.  
My jeans tightened uncomfortably as my Dom fang-fucked me. "Ashy... please..."  
Ashley growled loudly, ripping my clothes off. I whimpered as he removed his clothes at a slow, torturous pace. He smirked at me in all his naked glory.  
"Lay on the table and play with yourself."  
I nodded, jumping up on the table and I began touching myself. I whined softly as Ash dragged a chair in front of me and watched. I moaned as I saw him harden at the sight of me jerking off.  
He smirked at me, before he got up and kissed my inner thighs. I felt his tongue press against my arse and I gasped as I felt it press into me.  
"Ash... b-baby I'm c-close."  
Ash squeezed my dick, and grabbed my hand in his as we both pumped my length. I was so close it hurt.  
Then suddenly, just as I was about to come, Ashley moved our hands away. Before I could question his actions, he climbed up onto the table and thrusted his dick into my tight hole. I whimpered at the pain, which turned into a moan as he began fucking me.  
"Ashley!"  
"Mm, babe, you're so tight."  
I moaned whorishly as he hit my prostate. "Oh fuck! Ashy, _there! _Right there! Ash!"  
He growled, biting my neck. "Who owns you?"  
"You! _You own me, Ashy! **Fuck! **_Please! Please,_ harder!_ Fuck..."  
"Such a good little fuck, aren't you?"  
I moaned, yowling as I released myself onto my flesh.  
"You're so fucking hot!" He growled, coming inside of me.  
Ash pulled out of me and before I could do anything he bit my neck. I felt his venom surge through me and I gasped, falling into blackness.

* * *

**Title Credit - _Legs Up _by Jeffree Star xD  
Er, hi. I'm so sorry for how long it's been! I will try and update this more regularly. Key word - try.  
Year 11 is a fucking bitch! :/  
Anywhore, thank you for being patient.  
-Kat =^.^=**


End file.
